Your love is my drug
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: One romantic evening with Sasuke Uchiha puts Sakura Haruno's life in to an endless battle to find herself and the one she loves. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't help but be mesmerised by her emerald orbs in the shine of the pale moon light, he admired her features from the far corner of the room. Sasuke and the rest of squad seven we're attending a get together for the leaf village ninja hosted by lady Tsunade (of course) to celebrate surviving the raid by Orochimaru and the sand ninja then the sound ninja four and Kimimaru to get Sasuke back (Obviously in my story here they succeeded and yes I know vague back story bullshit but it's my fanfic so I can do whatever I want). Sasuke watched as the moonlight came through the window and struck Sakura illuminating her body and strengthening her features. Sakura saw him in the far corner and waved Sasuke waved back and she started to walk over to him. Sasuke was happy she was walking over for one thing Sakura is one of two intelligent people who can hold an intelligent conversation and he enjoyed her company even though he would never admit it. Sasuke just gazed at the pink haired maiden while she was talking; he wasn't listening just admiring her beauty. Sasuke was completely mesmerised by her kind heart and beautiful body. Then Sakura's face became scrunched up in fury and Sasuke wondered why.

**You're not even listening to me. I'll just go then and get out of your way. I could confess right now that I want to have a three way with you and Naruto and you wouldn't even hear it. I wonder if he'd notice if I grabbed his dick? Better not put that theory into practice.**

Sakura's face filled with sadness and she walked away from Sasuke. He looked at Sakura while she walked away and he started to feel empty inside. Sasuke started stepping forward to go after her but was blocked by Naruto. The blonde spiky haired hyperactive knuckle headed ninja was in his way and getting on his nerves. But of course he was clueless and just smiled at the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke want to raid the buffet table? I hear they have lots of tomato based dishes" asked Naruto.

"Fine but this doesn't mean I like you" answered Sasuke.

"Okay let's get raiding" yelled Naruto.

And as always the young orange clad shinobi managed to get everyone in the room looking at him. This pissed Sasuke off because he hated the attention of others except a certain pink haired kunoichi who happened to be leaving the event. Sasuke walked towards the exit which she was going through and managed to catch up with her outside.

"Hey Sakura wait up" yelled Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" rasped Sakura.

"Where are you going?' asked Sasuke.

"Just home I'm getting kind of tired" answered Sakura.

"Do you want to do something for lunch tomorrow?" inquired Sasuke.

"Oh you want to catch lunch before a mission but I didn't know we had a mission tomorrow" replied Sakura.

"We don't I was just wondering if you wanted to do something together?" questioned Sasuke.

"W-well I have p-plans tomorrow but I might be at Ichiraku" stammered Sakura.

"Great Ichiraku at 1:00pm" said Sasuke.

"Wait I didn't agree to that" exclaimed Sakura.

But Sasuke didn't hear it and just walked back inside.

...

Sakura ravaged through her closet looking for her favourite dress for the date with Sasuke (well she hoped it was a date and not just a pity outing), it took her forever but finally she found the blue mini dress under her bed. Once Sakura found her dress she realised she hadn't showered today and immediately rushed to the bathroom, she scrubbed the dead skin and odour off her body and hair then rushed out as fast as she could to dry her body and get dressed. Sakura had on the blue mini dress and decided on her silver knee length boots to top off her outfit. She ran as fast as she could to Ichiraku, when she got there it was one thirty and she thought Sasuke had long since gone. She saw Sasuke waiting outside Ichiraku and he was absolutely stunning wearing a red fish net top, black jacket, black leather pants and red sneakers. Sakura all but orgasmed on the spot, the outfit he wore accentuated his hot body and Sakura was using a lot of will power to keep herself respectable. Sasuke saw her and smirked then waved at her, she nervously waved back and ran towards him.

"Wow you look stunning Sa-ku-ra" chimed Sasuke.

The elongation of her name made Sakura tingle all over and again she all but orgasmed on the spot.

"You look nice too Sasuke" quivered Sakura.

They went inside Ichiraku and ordered their ramen. Sasuke gazed upon the beauty of the pink haired kunoichi throughout their date but she was so nervous she just kept looking at the counter or her lap. Once they had their ramen Sasuke invited Sakura back to his place, it wasn't really furnished except for the bed. Sakura found this enticing and scary at the same time; he led her to the bed room where he had a beautiful view of the village. Sakura was shaking slightly and Sasuke noticed this and kissed her hard on the lips which only made her shake more. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to see the stunned but happy face of Sakura, she blushed and pulled her head down and Sasuke pressed his lips to her ear.

"Your outfit looks stunning and it would look more stunning on my floor" whispered Sasuke.

Sakura realised what he was saying and threw herself on Sasuke, her legs we're wrapped around his waist and he walked over to the bed and laid her down. Sasuke lifted the mini dress over her head and took off her boots while she took off his jacket, top, pants and shoes. He unclasped the bra from her chest and used his teeth to take off Sakura's under pants which made her giggle. Sasuke saw the liquid pre-cum sliding from her cunt down her thighs and ripped off his under pants. Sasuke kissed her passionately then moved down to her neck waiting for his erection to arise, he started to bite her nipples which gave her a jolt of excitement and pleasure. Finally his erection came and he slowly inserted his penis into her cunt, she started moaning softly and placed her hands on his back. Sasuke moved his upper body closer to hers and they looked in each other's eyes deeply, they started to close their eyes and he lowered his lips to meet hers and kissed her continuously and passionately. Their bodies moved rhythmically in time with each other and Sakura was feeling impatient, the Uchiha was manoeuvring out in and out of her at a torturously slow pace. Sasuke felt the walls of her vagina close down on him tightening the grip on his dick. Sakura's orgasm came to fruition and she erupted in pleasure under the body of the Uchiha, she moaned loudly and her legs automatically rose up and clamped against the Uchiha's body. At the same time Sasuke came and he moaned softly, he removed himself from the lower part of her body and moved his head down. Sakura's cum was all over his dick and spilling out on to her thighs, Sasuke saw this and inserted his tongue into her and lapped up the cum and even rubbing his tongue up against her clitoris making her orgasm again. Again Sakura let out a loud moan, she was thinking of how she would never have believed any one if they said that she would be having sex with Sasuke by the end of the day or at this young an age. The door burst open and Kakashi sensei came into the room with a look of anger on his face, Sasuke looked up and saw him too and sighed.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" yelled Kakashi.

"Doing something you haven't done since the fall of the Berlin wall" teased Sasuke.

Kakashi sensei was extremely angry and came right up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the shoulder and looked at him and said "Why you little shit you have the guile to have sex with another ninja at such young an age and you talk back to the man who's bust you" Kakashi's voice was full of rage and disappointment, Sakura was scared and got off the bed and got dressed. Kakashi let go of Sasuke and turned to look at the now fully dressed Sakura.

"And you I thought you we're smarter than this, I thought you we're a student I could be proud of" angered Kakashi.

Kakashi's words really stung Sakura deep she started to cry and Sasuke who also was now fully dressed went over to comfort her, he turned to look at Kakashi.

"Beat you old fucktard, how dare you come into my house and not only insult me but Sakura as well" angered Sasuke.

With that Kakashi sensei left and Sasuke knew what that meant Kakashi was going to tell the hokage about this then him and maybe Sakura would be dropped from the program, he felt guilty he didn't care if he was dropped from the program but if Sakura was too he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Sakura sat there crying her heart out and Sasuke held her close to her body wondering what would happen next.

**...Artists comments...**

Yes I know it's a smut fest it's supposed to be and I dedicate this to Sasukeluva4eva for her encourage meant and love the couple tandem Sasuke and Sakura. Please don't do a hit and run by which I mean don't read this and not comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The young raven haired Uchiha and the pink haired kunoichi ascended the stairs of the hokage's mansion, each step beating against the stone stairs and pounding into their skulls like an electric shock. Sasuke worried about Sakura's fate he hoped she would get leniency, it was (he thought) his fault after all. Sasuke also thought of the worst possible outcome being they would be banned from seeing each other ever again, the thought made him feel like his stomach leaped right out of mouth and twist itself in a never ending knot. Sasuke held his hand out to her and Sakura grabbed hold of it tightly, the two slowed down and we're pushed along by the jonin behind them. They we're in a room with all the adult chunin and jonin and of course the hokage and her assistant Shizune, even though the eyes of the other ninja glared at them with disgust Sasuke and Sakura held on to each other's hands tightly never letting go not even for an instant.

"We all know why your here and there will be no formality I will just get straight to the sentence" boomed Tsunade.

"May I intercede for a moment?" questioned Kakashi.

"You may, so what is it you want to say?" replied Tsunade.

"Sakura is an excellent student of mine and yours and I know she would never have done this with any other student. And might I add we've had this problem with Uchiha's before" said Kakashi.

"Very well then in light of these facts Sakura will be on a probation sentence, meaning she will constantly be under surveillance from Kakashi or her mother or father as for Sasuke he will be moved to Kurenai's squad and Shino will take his place among Kakashi's squad and the two of you will be banned from seeing each other again until you are legally adults. Now dismissed" stated Tsunade.

Kakashi walked over to them at first Sasuke thought it was because he was going to give his sympathies, then he grabbed Sasuke's arm and with drew Sasuke's hand from Sakura's then pushed her along and out of the room. Sasuke was about to run after her but was stopped by Tsunade, he turned to look at her and she gave him a stern look. Sasuke's head slumped down and Tsunade let go of his arm, Sasuke slowly walked out of the room he was a lost soul now. Sasuke was without purpose without love he would have given anything to have his little pinkette in his arms.

A week and three days had passed since the ruling by Tsunade and Sakura was at the training field with Kakashi practising, Kakashi had let her stay on the side lines for most of the lessons. The reason he gave was because most of the stuff he was teaching was stuff she knew but Naruto didn't but Sakura knew it was because of recent advents that he said this, Kakashi was mad when he saw them at Sasuke's place but Sakura had after the judging seen him being more sympathetic towards her. Sakura picked up her back that was on the ground next to her and rummaged through it looking for her sandwich and apple juice, she couldn't find and got frustrated then threw the bag on the ground as hard as she could then cried out in rage. Kakashi and Naruto noticed and Kakashi walked over to her, Sakura was having a total break down and right in front of her sensei and fellow student. Sakura laid on the ground curled up in a ball while she cried, the tears trickled down her cheeck like a raging water fall, Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder then bent down to meet her face.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura wanted to scream at him of course she wasn't alright the love of her life has been taken away from her and she can't see him for several years, Sakura's mind turned to rage and she got up and kicked Kakashi sensei in the stomach. Kakashi felt the pain but pulled through it and grabbed her leg and moved her so she was sitting down on the ground, and tried to help her.

"Sakura calm down, take deep breaths" said Kakashi.

"How can I calm down the one I love has been taken away from me" yelled Sakura.

"What I told Tsunade and what she judged would happen we're in your best interests Sakura" stated Kakashi.

Kakashi's words stung but on some level she knew he was right, a relationship with Sasuke was fine but they we're too young to be doing what they did. But it still didn't excuse them taking Sasuke away from her, once she had calmed down Kakashi went back over to Naruto. Naruto asked what was happening and Kakashi didn't answer, Sakura got then picked up her bag from the ground and left the training field to go home. Sakura just couldn't stand it anymore she had to get away; maybe she could run away and travel through each ninja village. Then she though there were people like Gaara who we're bound to recognise her and report her where a bouts, but she could just avoid the places she has been. Sakura dropped the idea thinking it was crazy and just continued her regular line of thinking; she walked through the door of her home to see the disappointed and sympathetic face of her mother. Sakura just went upstairs to her room and spent the rest of the day in there going over recent advents; she laid down on her bed wondering if it was at all worth staying in the program and becoming a full fledged ninja. After all she knew she could be easily replaced sure she was being trained by Tsunade but Tsunade could always get a new apprentice, and Sakura didn't feel guilty at all at the thought of leaving the life of a shinobi and lady Tsunade. Suddenly her stomach turned in a knot and a salty feeling emerged in the bottom of her mouth, she knew what this feeling was she was going to throw up. Sakura rushed for the bathroom but only made it as far as the hall way where she emptied the contents of her stomach on to the rug; her mother rushed to her right away and helped Sakura up.

Sakura was per her mother's request being examined by lady Tsunade and indeed Tsunade had come up with what Sakura and her mother thought she had, even though Tsunade confirmed it to Sakura it didn't feel real. Sakura wondered what Sasuke would think about her being pregnant with his child, it was his ultimate goal to restore the Uchiha clan but now was too early but still Sakura wanted to keep this child. Sakura just couldn't kill an unborn baby, but by the look on Tsunade's face she judged that the ninja counsel wouldn't let her keep it. But Sakura just kept her cool after all you had to wait eight weeks before you can abort a baby and she made sure that she gave Tsunade the impression that she didn't care one way or the other for the baby growing inside of her, Sakura knew she had to hide somewhere if she was to keep this baby but she had no idea where. Then it hit Sakura Naruto or any other genin or chunin that wasn't an adult didn't know about the recent advents, all she had to do was write a letter for Sasuke then give it to Naruto to pass on to Sasuke then he would write back. In her mind Sakura mocked the system which the ninja counsel worked things and she rushed home to write that letter.

Sasuke was at home thinking how he was going to get on in life without Sakura; it would be six years until they could see each other again. Sasuke knew once this time came he would treasure every moment he had with Sakura. Sasuke felt an urge in his groin that just could not be tamed; he put his hand down his pants and started to pleasure himself. Some of the yearning and tension from this unfortunate advent went away but it just wasn't enough to get rid of it all together, once what little effect it had wore off he stopped touching himself. There was a loud thumping of his door; Sasuke ignored it thinking it was Kakashi coming to gloat.

"Hey teme open up" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke was relieved and opened the door; the orange clad shinobi was absolutely brimming with excitement. Sasuke let him in and they sat down on the floor.

"So dobe what do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"I came to give you this letter" answered Naruto.

"A letter for me?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah it's from Sakura, you know I knew you guys always flirted in training but I didn't know you we're going out" said Naruto.

"We're not it's just complicated" chimed Sasuke.

"What do you mean complicated?" roared Naruto.

"It's like this, you get most of your training from Jiraiya now and Sakura is getting a lot of one on one training with Kakashi. Well Sakura and I are always training when one of us isn't so we never see each other so when we did we decided to pass letters to each other" chirped Sasuke.

"Oh I get it" exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto handed Sasuke the envelope with the letter in it and Sasuke grabbed it out of his hand, he opened it very carefully as not to damage the letter inside. Sasuke's heart sank when he read it; he threw the letter to the ground and yelled at Naruto to leave. Naruto left the place then went to an area where no one was.

...Artists comments...

Yes a plot twist I hope you like it. Please don't hit and run by which I mean you read this then don't comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Naruto was in a secluded area he reverted from the transformation to his original body, Kakashi sensei had known this would happen and disguised himself as Naruto and sent a fake letter to Sasuke. Tomorrow he would do the same with Sakura; he had to make sure they would never be together again.

Sakura had received the supposed return letter from Naruto and read it; she couldn't believe it so she read it over and over. The heart break of this letter made Sakura cry so hard she almost passed out from dehydration, she went to the kitchen. Once she spotted the draw she opened it and pulled out a knife, she steadied the blade above her wrists and with a quick motion slit her wrists. The blood seeped from Sakura's wrist leaving droplets on the kitchen floor; Sakura went back to her room and grabbed a cloth from her bed side table. Sakura wrapped the cloth around her wrist and waited to fall asleep.

Six years had passed and the sentence was up but she wouldn't talk to Sasuke now let alone see him the heart break still hurt Sakura so much, she could not forgive Sasuke for what he had done not now not ever. Sakura got up out of bed like she always did, her bubble gum locks we're an absolute mess. After she finished her shower Sakura got out the special blade she kept in her night stand and did her ritual of slitting her wrists, whilst waiting for the bleeding to stop she painted her nails black. It was the colour that depicted Sakura's soul after what Sasuke said in that letter, she thought it was fitting for her nails. Sakura left her hair un-brushed and put on a black and red striped t-shirt, a red tartan shirt and black converse. Sakura walked over to the training field to meet Kakashi sensei, Naruto and Shino, recently Kakashi sensei had been more vibrant than usual and Sakura couldn't figure out why. Sakura plonked herself down next to Naruto waiting for Kakashi sensei to come and tell them what to do; Naruto sat there rocking back and forth while Shino was as quiet as ever. Kakashi sensei appeared with Kurenai and her team, and everyone got up on their feet.

"Kakashi sensei why are Kurenai sensei and her team here?" asked Sakura.

"Well since the sentence is over lady Tsunade thought it would be best to swap Shino and Sasuke back" answered Kakashi.

Sakura stood still when she heard this, she looked at the man who broke her heart and turned away so no one could see her tears. Kurenai and her team left and Sasuke was standing next to Kakashi sensei, he was more stoic than ever. They all went to the training field; Kakashi was lecturing them on this week's lesson. Sakura was using all her will power to hold back her tears, she noticed the raven haired Uchiha was staring at her but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. Sasuke gazed upon the beauty which was Sakura and felt his love for her blossom all over again, he couldn't stop looking at her. Sasuke couldn't believe this was the girl who wrote him that letter; he started to speculate that she didn't and that it was probably Tsunade or some other ninja the hokage instructed. As soon as the lesson was over Sakura ran for it not giving the Uchiha a chance to talk to her, the tears welled spilled from her eyes down her face. It was like a river was running across her face, she found a place to hide and cry her eyes out without anyone noticing.

Sakura got up this morning and when she went to slit her wrists she ended up cutting most of her arms, she wrapped her arms in bandages then brushed her hair. Sakura got out her red top, black pants and her pink hoddie and put them on. Today wasn't a day for lessons so she just wondered the streets of Konoha, Sakura stopped in at the local grocer to get some lunch when she spotted Kakashi sensei on her way out. Kakashi waved at her and she waved back, he started walking over to her and she just felt totally embarrassed. Her cheecks started to turn a shade of pink to match her hair, his smile was so soothing to Sakura so she started to relax. They ended up walking around the village and talking, Kakashi sensei talked to her about how he wanted to apologise for springing Sasuke back on her. Sakura erupted in tears and Kakashi sensei put his hands on her shoulders, she raised her head only for a minute and apologised for acting like this. Kakashi raised her head with his index finger and kissed her softly on the lips, Sakura was completely shocked by this.

"Sakura you are and always have been a fine young woman and I don't like seeing you upset especially over Sasuke Uchiha" whispered Kakashi.

"I don't know what to say or how I feel about this so please let me get back to you on this" whimpered Sakura.

"Of course I don't want to pressure you" said Kakashi.

Sakura took a step back; Sasuke had never said anything about that before they took each other's clothes off. She wasn't thinking it was completely Sasuke's fault she was just thinking it would be nice to date someone at a pace that she set; Sakura took a deep breath then smiled and walked off. Once Sakura got far enough she started to break into a run, she had to get home it was the only place where she could be alone. The wind pressed against her body as she ran making a tingling like senbon we're just cutting the first layer of skin, her hair went forward and into her mouth and she started to choke. Sakura was going into a total coughing fit, she was only able to remove some of the hair from her and the choking sensation got worse. Sasuke was walking along and saw Sakura there choking on her hair and he rushed to her, he grabbed a hold of her shoulder with one hand to help steady her then removed the remaining hair from her mouth. Sakura stopped choking and the coughing was going down slowly.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see a doctor?" asked Sasuke.

"No I'm fine" answered Sakura.

She slapped Sasuke's hand off her shoulder and gave him a look of utter disgust, this surprised Sasuke and it registered on his face.

"I don't need help from a man whore like you thank you very much" scolded Sakura.

Sakura walked off to her destination leaving a shocked and confused Uchiha behind; once she got home she went upstairs and slumped down to the floor. Sakura was up against the door and her arms we're around her knees, she was too dehydrated to cry but all the sadness washed over her.

Sasuke was at home wondering what was said to Sakura to make her react like this, well no matter what was said he had a pretty good idea of who it was who broke their bond with those nasty letters. Kakashi sensei was the only logical answer Sasuke could come up with, he did bust them and was angrier at the situation than any of the ninja who knew about what happened and then he appealed Sakura at the hearing and even pried Sakura's hand from Sasuke's.

But why did Kakashi sensei do it? Did he think it was a reflection on him? Or maybe he has always had romantic intentions towards Sakura? Whatever the case I've got to get proof and show it to Sakura and then we will be together forever.

It was night time and Sakura was in bed half asleep, she was barely able to move since today's events. The emotional pain just hurt so much that she couldn't do anything, she barely was able to walk out of her room and eat. Sakura just wished all this pain would go away and that all that happened in the past would be resolved, Sakura noticed a shadow outside her window just next to her bed and sat up and got on her knees. Sakura opened the window to find Kakashi sensei reading his special novels; she sighed and sat back down on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Just keeping an eye on you" answered Kakashi.

"Couldn't you just use the hokage's crystal ball?" inquired Sakura.

"Well it was more a spontaneous venture" replied Kakashi.

"Mr Hatake I believe your trying to seduce me" teased Sakura.

"Well what if I am?" questioned Kakashi.

"It might just being working" chimed Sakura.

Kakashi threw his book to the ground and lunged at Sakura, their lips came into contact and it was nice and smooth. The warmth of his touch enticed Sakura and she let this continue, Sakura was very confused at the moment but even knowing this she went along with this infatuation Kakashi sensei had for her. One thing bugged her to no end though, while she was kissing Kakashi sensei all she could think about was Sasuke. A pang of guilt washed over her which made her bury herself in this moment, but she knew that she would soon have to face it all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sakura woke up wondering if Kakashi coming over last night was a dream or not but she just had to look to her right and there he was, Sakura felt extremely guilty about last night even though they didn't do anything more than kiss. Sakura rubbed his arm in an attempt to wake him up and sure enough his eye lids opened, he looked at Sakura and smiled. His gaze penetrated Sakura and made her feel a certain joy that she hadn't felt in years, Sakura was starting to look back on her life and how he was always there weather he was protecting her from an enemy or just being a friend he was always there. Kakashi kissed her on the forehead then left, Sakura already missed his company but deep down she knew it wasn't because she loved him it was because he was the first person she had accepted after Sasuke. Sakura started to think back on that happened all those years ago that made her see Kakashi as a protector.

...

It was four years earlier and they we're on a mission to Sunagakure, it was a fine day in Suna the weather was much more tame than it usually was and squad seven we're on a mission Naruto was jumping around like a maniac, Shino was eyeing whatever insect that they came across and Sakura was standing next to Kakashi sensei. Kakashi was reading one of his special novels while talking to Sakura, Sakura was off in her fantasy world where Sasuke was always kind and welcoming and the baby was alive. Sakura had delved so much into her mind she didn't even notice the kunai heading straight towards her heart; Kakashi grabbed her out of the way just in the nick of time. Sakura let out a gasp of air as she watched Kakashi sensei stand up and take the second kunai right to his stomach; the third weapon was a giant shuriken which in the progress of moving Sakura Kakashi's leg got cut by. Naruto and Shino dealt with the enemies and Sakura was in a hiding place healing Kakashi's stomach and leg, once the enemies we're all dead Sakura and Kakashi came out of hiding. Kakashi sensei was leaning on Sakura's body, as they we're walking back Kakashi tripped taking Sakura with him. Sakura landed face first on the ground and then she felt a thud to her back, Kakashi sensei had landed on her and wasn't moving and Sakura did not like this.

"Kakashi sensei I am not willing to act out a scene from one those perverted novels you read so you better get off me" grumbled Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura but I had mistaken you for someone else who had a one night stand with Sasuke" whispered Kakashi.

Kakashi got up and extended his hand out to Sakura to help her get up but she slapped it instead, Sakura thought how dare Kakashi sensei bring that up and it angered her to no end. Kakashi sensei just smiled his apologetic smile and kept walking forward, Sakura sighed then walked slowly back to the path they we're on before the fight. Sakura had to admire Kakashi sensei's loyalty to his squad though it was sort of nice, Sakura let a smile spread across her face for a second then it disappeared.

...

Sakura was in the shower washing herself and it became very apparent that she had an urge she needed to deal with; she placed her right hand on her right breast and her left hand on her vagina. Sakura started to stroke herself as she was doing this all she could think of was that night at Sasuke's place six years ago, she started to remember his long hard cock penetrating her insides. Sakura's body started to heat up and she started to rub harder as she remembered more of that night, she had ended up inducing an orgasm which literally made her explode with pleasure. Sakura was gasping for air as the liquid cum was trickling down her thighs; she got out the soap and started to wash herself again. Once Sakura got out of the shower she got dressed and went to confront Sasuke, she had a right to know why he wrote those nasty things in that letter.

It was around midday and Sasuke was watching the birds fly in the Konoha sky when a loud knocking happened at his door, Sasuke went to see what all the fuss was about. Sasuke was surprised when he saw the pink haired kunoichi at his door, but he didn't like the angry expression on her face. Sasuke led Sakura to a table in the kitchen where she could sit, he pulled out a chair but being defiant she sat in the one next to it. Sasuke just smirked and sat in the chair next to hers; Sakura looked up and for a moment and Sasuke saw the love in Sakura's eyes that he had seen when they made love all those years ago.

"I came here to find out why you did it" stated Sakura.

"Did what?" asked Sasuke.

"What do you mean, it's obvious what I'm talking about" shouted Sakura.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about Sakura?" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Do I mean that little to you that you forget the letter you sent?" cried Sakura.

"Letter?" inquired Sasuke.

Sakura started crying and pulled out an envelope from her pocket, Sasuke took the envelope from her hand and read the letter and it said.

Dear Sakura

Last night was a mistake I had mistaken your emotions of love for me as arousal and certain actions occurred, I have no desire to have a relationship with you. Later actions of affection was because I had not thought about how to deal with this situation, I'm sorry if my actions lead you to believe I loved you but all I want is physical comfort not emotional. If you try to continue this relationship I will disown you as a friend and will not be at all nice. I hope this hasn't lead to any heart ache but most likely not. I never loved you and I never will so please move on from this little crush you have and get on with your life, I know I will.

Sincerely Sasuke

Sasuke was enraged after reading this letter and a little bit of his chakra escaped and set the letter on fire; Sakura gasped and tried to put the flaming letter out with her feet. Sasuke slammed his foot down hard on the letter and rubbed his foot on it extinguishing the fire; Sakura had an apologetic look on her face and bent down to scrape up the ashes when Sasuke noticed blood dripping from her sleeve to the carpet. Sakura got up and put the ashes in the bin then returned to the table, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and lifted up the sleeve then removed the bandages to see the cut arm Sakura had. Sakura moved her arm to her chest and tears started to trickle down her cheeck; Sasuke did the same with the other arm. Sasuke held her arms close then started to kiss the cut marks on both of them, Sakura looked down at the Uchiha kissing her arms and started to cry even more. It had been so long since she had experienced this much closeness with any one, no one else knew about her cut marks and it was obvious that Sasuke knew she inflicted them. Sasuke stopped kissing them and looked up at her, onyx orbs met emerald orbs and Sasuke pushed a lose bubble gum lock behind Sakura's ear. Sakura collapsed in Sasuke's chest and Sasuke just held her close, she looked up at her raven haired friend and forgot all the hatred she ever had for him. Sakura pulled back from the hug and was now four steps away from Sasuke, Sasuke's face showed concern.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"If you didn't write the letter than who did? And why didn't you try to contact me?" yelled Sakura.

"Because I got sent the same letter except mine didn't have that bit about mistaking emotions for arousal" answered Sasuke.

Sakura felt the bile rise in her throat and walked over to the kitchen sink and bent her head over it, the bile escaped from her mouth and spread out into the sink. Sasuke rushed over to her side and held her hair back, she lifted her head up when the vomiting stopped and Sasuke lead her to his bed. Sasuke placed Sakura on the bed and pulled the blanket on top of her, Sasuke then went and filled up a glass with water and placed it next to the bed so Sakura wouldn't get dehydrated. Sasuke then went to get a lady Tsunade; he waited outside the hokage's office for the old medical ninja. Once she was free she was not happy to have to go to his place and heal someone, Sasuke had to do a lot of convincing to get her to go.

Tsunade focused chakra to her palms and hovered them across Sakura's body; Sasuke sat on the bed holding Sakura's hand and waited for the prognosis. Tsunade finished her check and looked up at Sasuke.

"Sakura is fine she just has the common cold" boomed Tsunade.

"That's good" rasped Sasuke.

"Just keep her hydrated and she will be better in a few days" said Tsunade.


	5. Final Chapter

Sakura woke up in a strange place but as her eyes started to get less blurry she realised it was Sasuke's place, Sakura pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. Sakura walked into the lounge room and saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch, half his body was actually hanging off the couch. Sakura decided not to disturb him and kissed him on the forehead, she wrote a note for Sasuke and left it on the kitchen counter. As she was walking out the door she heard a loud moan from the couch, she turned to see Sasuke awake and with a big grin on his face that reflected Naruto's.

"Good morning Sa-ku-ra" said Sasuke.

"Good morning Sasuke" chimed Sakura.

Sakura closed the door and walked over to Sasuke giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Sasuke out his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the couch. Sakura was now on top of Sasuke and they we're giggling, Sasuke moved Sakura and himself around so Sakura was now on the bottom. Sasuke's lips pressed against Sakura's roughly and for Sakura it was a warm and filling sensation, their urges throbbed in their hearts and groins.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to" whispered Sasuke.

"No I want to make love to you" rasped Sakura.

Sasuke picked Sakura up and pressed her against the wall, his hand moved under her top and to her bra. Sasuke put his hand inside the bra cup and started gently kneading it while he used his other hand to rub her vagina gently, Sakura let out an excited gasp and looked in the Uchiha's eyes with uncertainty and longing. After a few minutes the liquid pre-cum ran down Sakura's entrance and onto the Uchiha's hand so Sasuke ripped Sakura's top off and her bra as well giving him more moment options with her breasts, Sakura carefully unbuttoned Sasuke's top and flung it to the floor then pulled down his pants. Sasuke gently slid Sakura's pants down her legs and on to the floor then Sasuke lifted Sakura up a bit and spread her legs so he could have more access to her, his large member was hard and stationed at the entrance of her cunt. Sasuke inserted his hard cock in to Sakura's cunt which made Sakura moan, Sasuke pushed and rubbed his dick up against her erotically charged clitoris making Sakura moan in pleasure as he moved his body rhythmically making Sakura sweat like a pig unlike Sasuke who's energy wasn't at all being affected by this form of exercise as far as Sakura could tell any way. Sakura's vaginal walls started to tighten down on Sasuke's cock making it hard to manoeuvre out of her cunt. A few drops of sweat started at her hair then dripped down her forehead then on to her cheecks and Sasuke realised he didn't care about all this sweating Sakura was doing or that her hair was a mess he just knew he loved her and that he would be with her when she needed it. Sakura was starting to get a little out of breath, the burning sensation started in her stomach then heated up her entire body, the heat was so intense that she felt like her skin needed to be ripped off just to cool her down. Sakura's hands we're clasping the wall and Sasuke's shoulder as the simmering fire in her stomach was released and made Sakura scream and moan uncontrollably as she immersed herself in the pleasure of her orgasm she felt completely filled and then some by Sasuke and his giant appendage, Sasuke wasn't even close to coming yet he still had a long way to go and took this an opportunity to find Sakura's g-spot. Sasuke hit it with perfect precision making Sakura extremely ecstatic, Sakura had never felt this amount of joy or ecstasy. Sasuke removed himself very roughly from the pinkette's body and placed her feet down gently on the ground, Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's head and slowly moved her head down to his cock. Sakura opened her mouth and slowly inserted Sasuke's hard and large cock into her mouth, Sasuke moved his body forward which made his cock go deeper into Sakura's mouth. Sasuke placed a hand above his head and on to the wall to steady himself, Sakura licked the tip of his dick teasingly which made Sasuke jump slightly. Sakura bit the tip as well then started to suck very softly, this soft slow pace tortured Sasuke and delighted him at the same time. One thing Sasuke always would remember was Sakura's complete pleasure during an orgasm and her mouth, Sakura started to suck harder and harder gaining speed and Sasuke gained more pleasure. Sasuke had hit his threshold and came in Sakura's mouth, his warm silky seed was sliding down her throat and she almost choked on it. Sakura removed Sasuke's cock from her mouth and laid down on the floor, Sasuke grabbed her legs and moved his head down to her cunt. Sasuke separated her vaginal lips with his finger and started kissing down the outside of her cunt; he started to lick as well and inserted two fingers into her cunt. Sakura got a bit startled by this and Sasuke noticed, Sasuke removed one hand from her thigh and grabbed on to her hand and squeezed it tight letting her know it would be alright. Now Sasuke removed his fingers and inserted his tongue, he hardly rubbed it up against her clitoris making her gasp for air. The burning sensation came and again she orgasmed, Sasuke lapped up the cum that spilled out of her cunt. Once Sasuke finished he wiped his lips on his arm and kissed Sakura roughly, Sakura kissed back wanting more pleasure from the Uchiha but both of them had run out of energy and they needed to rest. Sasuke collapsed on Sakura and after a while both of them passed out.

...

Sakura was in a dream but it was a dream of what happened after Sasuke sent that letter six years ago, it sort of frightened her but still she just let what happened happen. It was the day of the abortion and Sakura was being led by Shizune to a special closed off room in the hospital; she was given a hospital gown and told to lie down on the bed and put her legs in the stirrups. Sakura took off her clothes and put on the nightie like hospital gown, Sakura got on to the hospital bed and suddenly was overwhelmed with fear. Tsunade came in with the doctor and Sakura rushed over to the hokage and hugged her, Sakura started to tremble and tears trickled down her face.

"I know your scarred Sakura that's why I'm here" said Tsunade.

Somehow Tsunade knew what Sakura had been thinking and came to help, Sakura was very thankful and went back to the bed. Tsunade sat in the chair next to the hospital bed and held Sakura's hand, but once the doctor was ready to start the procedure Sakura started to have a psychotic break. Sakura tried to get out of the bed but the hokage held her down and used her chakra to try and calm Sakura down, it was working very slowly and Sakura was screaming "Sasuke please save me" and "Sasuke our child is in danger" for the rest of the day until the chakra worked and out her to sleep.

...

Sasuke woke up with a sort of groggy feeling and then he remembered what happened last night, Sasuke picked Sakura up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Sasuke then pulled the blankets on top of her so she would be more comfortable, after that he just laid there watching her sleep and it was total bliss.

Sakura woke up to see the sun was nearly down and she was shocked to realise she had slept through the entire day; she got up and found a towel then jumped in the shower. Sakura had only intended to wash her body but she caught a whiff of her sweat drenched hair and almost retched, so she used the Uchiha's shampoo and conditioner to wash her hair. Once she got out of the shower she dried herself then put on the clothes she had from yesterday, just as got out of the bedroom Sasuke walked through the door. Sasuke had a smirk on his face and Sakura couldn't help but speculate what it was a bout, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and got down on his knee then pulled out something from his pocket. Sakura couldn't believe it he was going to propose, Sasuke opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a big round sapphire set in it.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes of course I will" screamed Sakura.

...Artists comments...

Yes I know this chapter is shorter than the others but that was made up with a very long sex scene and yes I did reply to a lot of you with comments that made it seem that I was going to go on for at least four more chapters but I have found that I couldn't do anything else with this story except another time skip which would have been too big a time skip that it would of had to be a sequel fanfiction. So what do you think of that for an ending? A lot of you must be disappointed at this ending but I wanted to end this story without it being crap so this was the only alternative. I hope you like it and please do not do a hit and run by which I mean you read this then don't comment, please I want your comment even if it's just telling me how horrible this fanfiction is. Also if you like my style of writing I do requests.


End file.
